


The Rose of Awakening

by MatsuKeiji



Series: Emblem of Roses [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, RWBY
Genre: Crossover, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 21:16:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10258526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsuKeiji/pseuds/MatsuKeiji
Summary: The train can't be stopped, there isn't enough time. Instead of being thrown out into the middle of Vale, they end up else where in a world of war and darkness on the horizon. Will Team RWBY make it home, or will they be pulled into something more than they wanted, and become more than they thought they would ever be... soldiers.





	

The train rushed on, full speed to the end of the line, a barricade in the way. Even if the brakes stopped now, it would do little good. Not that it mattered; there would be no brakes here anyway. Upon the top of it, away from all the fighting at the other end stood four girls, Team RWBY. Even with the seconds ending, Ruby’s sister Yang had to add one more word, “What do we do?”

What could they do, stopping it was out of the equation, but they could survive and go from there. Ruby and Weiss looked to one another and nodded. The girl in white slid between the other three, whipped Myrtenaster free of its sheath, and with a flourish stabbed it into the roof of the train car. A click sounded and ice surrounded them, Weiss holding the trigger to surge the Ice Dust as hard as she could.

_‘We’ll make it, we have to… I’ll keep us safe’_ Weiss thought, anxiety coursing through her as she prepared for the end. She could not help, but want to do more. Her glyphs surrounded the ice in the last seconds, and the only sounds that were heard was the crash and what sounded like glass shattering. With nothing else to do, the girls grabbed onto each other, auras flaring so bright.

_’This is it… This is the end of my name… my legacy… my friends…’_ Weiss Schnee feared.

_‘In the end I could do nothing… I stopped nothing…’_ Blake Belladonna lamented.

_‘I got my little sister killed… I couldn’t protect her… and I never found my answers’_ Yang Xiao Long roared in her mind.

_’We will live… we are Team RWBY… I believe it… we aren’t done yet…’_ Ruby Rose vowed, the last thought as a flash of white light surrounded them, and something akin to harsh winds tore into them. The feeling gripped them hard and pulled, the force so strong they could do nothing against it, looking into each other’s eyes one last time as they flew away from each other into the white abyss, disappearing from one another like specs in the horizon. Then… darkness.

\------------------------------------------------------

Ruby slowly blinked open her eyes, her mind hazy as she took in her surroundings. She saw a ceiling, a wooden one? Sitting up, the motions made her feel itchy as she looked down and saw her clothes were different as she lay upon a bed. She was in a dress, and the fabric felt terrible! She began to scratch at it a bit to alleviate from of the sensation. Where were her clothes? Where was she? …WHERE WAS HER SWEETHEART!? Looking around, she found herself in a room, filled with various knickknacks, but sitting in a corner was Crescent Rose in its mobile form. A sigh of relief escaped her lips as she got out of the bed she was residing in, walking over to her weapon and picking it up. A quick glance told her it was okay with what she could see, the huntress would need to extend it out to check but she didn’t want to destroy whose ever room this was with the motions. It wasn’t a very big room.

Though, now equipped with her weapon, she set her mind to her to do list. _‘One, find where I am. Two, find my clothes. And three, my team… and maybe not in that order, I will take what I can get!’_ The young girl nodded and shifted her sweetheart into its gun mode, rifle at the ready, she could look around. She was dealing with White Fang and Grimm earlier, so she felt it was smart to be careful. Though who ever placed her here was likely a very kind person, Ruby nodded at the thought and made her way to the door. This lead to a kitchen/dining/front room looking part of where ever she was, examining further she saw there was another side room next to the one she came from, a ladder that took to the second level where it seemed to be storage of a sort, and a larger door which she hoped was the front door. There seemed to be a lot of noise coming from outside of it, so she felt it was a good guess. Making her way over to it and opening it carefully, she peered outside.

It was a village, a small one for sure as she could already see the boundaries and the farms around it. People were bustling about, dealing with a day’s work it seemed. Ruby carefully stepped outside and tried to understand how she got here. _‘I… I was on a train heading for Vale; could I be in one of the outlying villages? I… I don’t think so… there would be more… technology than a horse drawn wagon… at least I would think so. Patch was backwoods, but even there had cars and the like… this place even has dirt paths… I wish I had my boots…’_ The young girl pouted as she looked down at her now dirty feet before glancing over to her left, and hanging on a clothing line was her outfit! Dashing over, she checked on it to make sure it was all there, sighing in relief once more as she had one thing off her list.

The sound of footsteps getting closer made her whip her head around to the sound, approaching her was an older woman, though her hair had some light graying against the black, she still looked hearty and strong, dressed in something similar to what Ruby currently wore. She had a big smile as she grew closer, “The young lass awakens! Gave us a bit of a scare you did, one of the boys who went fishing found you washed up against the shore of the river, soaked head to toe! Had to get you out of your wet clothes so you didn’t get sick and let them dry, hope do don’t mind.”

“O-oh no, thank you, if that’s the case, that was really helpful. Sorry to burden you” she bowed to the elder woman, blushing brightly.

She waved it off before crossing her arms, “Think nothing of it, I couldn’t let a young girl get sick if I could help it, we are good people here. We look out for each other, gotta with all these bandits around, yeah?” She leaned close and raised an eyebrow, “You ain’t a bandit are you?”

“Wh-what!? No! I’m a huntress!” She stammered out.

“A huntress eh? You look a bit young and oddly dressed for hunting animals” she stood up and chuckled.

“Animals? No, that’s just a regular hunter, I’m a huntress… I kill Grimm” she nodded proudly, “And what does it matter if I am young, I drink milk.”

The older woman laughed, “Is that so? But was a… grim you say again?”

“Grimm, creatures of darkness who attack the innocent with no other thought of to kill and destroy, negative emotions call to them like beacons?” Ruby raised an eyebrow at this; did she not know what a Grimm was? At her age? That just did not seem right at all.

“…Never heard none that here… you sure you didn’t hit your head?” She looked concerned as she leaned closer again, moving Ruby’s hair from her face to check on her.

She flailed and backed away, “No, I’m fine! But how can you not know of Grimm, they are everywhere… everyone knows of them… right? You have to…”

“Calm down lass… I may not know of them… but if you say they are everywhere, then maybe we are the lucky ones. That’s good for something, right? A nice safe haven village in Ylisstol sounds like a blessing to me” the graying woman smiled.

“Ylisstol? Is that a village in Vale? Is Vale close! I have to get there” she panicked, remembering what was happening last she recalled.

“Vale? Never heard of it, we are a small village in the Kingdom of Ylisstol” The other woman spoke as she raised an eyebrow.

“What? No, Vale is its own kingdom. Along with Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo, the kingdoms of Humanity in Remnant?” she raised her own eyebrow to this.

“...That made no sense… there is nothing of those here in this world… This is the continent of Ylisse, not Remnant, where do you think you are?”

“I… I don’t know, a place that doesn’t know Grimm… or of those kingdoms… I don’t know…” she looked down at her feet, so lost and confused.

Those thoughts were interrupted when a hand was on her shoulder, “Hey… cheer up lass, maybe you will find a way back to them. They sound like fantasy to me, but you believe them, so they must be real with how it’s affecting you. Maybe you are in a whole other world now! Could you imagine that? Sounds like a fairytale” she shook her head, “On a whole other note, are you hungry?”

“I… I could eat, I have a lot to think about… oh, did who ever find me, find any other girls?” Ruby had a hope, at least one more thing to go right against all this.

“Sorry lass, just you” the older woman frowned as she walked back into the house, “Come on lass, let’s get some supper. I’m sure you will feel a great amount better after.”

Ruby nodded, pulled her clothes from the line and made her way inside, she would have to figure her next course of action after a good meal, and she had not eaten in quite a while.

\-----------------------------------------------------

“So what’s your name lass, unless you just want to have me keep calling you that?” the older woman smirked as she placed a bowl of stew before the young huntress. Ruby could see the meat, potatoes and other vegetables, being as hungry as she was, she would even get over the vegetables.

“I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose” she smiled as she picked up the spoon and ate into the hearty meal. It was heaven to her stomach since it had been likely well over twenty four hours since she last ate. She made noises of appreciation while she dined.

“Well I am glad you like the stew Ms. Ruby Rose, I’m Greta, the resident old maid of the village” the elder woman chuckled, digging into the food herself, “So Ruby, do you know what you are going to? It’s obvious you are very far from home. Where ever it is.”

Ruby pouted, it was obvious Greta didn’t believe her, but that was fair. She didn’t believe where she was herself. No Vale? Or Atlas, Mistral, and Vacuo? No Remnant? What was this place? All these questions and very few answers, with that it was kind of a good idea to figure that out. “Well… I have very little to go off of, so I suppose I would need to find a place with information. Does this village have a library or anything like that?”

“Library? Not here, not too many of us know how to read or write here. Sorry about that, little Rose. Though if that is what you are looking for, then perhaps you should head to Ylisstol proper. I’m sure it will have the means to help you find what you are looking for, if any place can, it’s there” Greta nodded with absolute certainty.

“Then I suppose I will head there and try to find what I can there, I doubt you have computers or scrolls here if I am not even anywhere near Remnant… wait, Scrolls!” she looked to her clothing and rummaged through till she found the item in question. Smiling, she opened it up and unlocked the screen. Greta was looking at the item with confusion, the see through screen letting her see what Ruby was doing, but she could make no sense of it. Ruby pulled up her contacts and tried to call anyone from her team, but all she got was no signal. “Figures… we aren’t near any towers…” Ruby pouted and shook her head.

“What is that?” she pointed to the Scroll.

“This? It’s a communications device, a camera and other multi use tool” She opened up her Album and pulled up a picture of Ruby with her team, showing it to Greta, “These are my team, I need to find them too.”

“All of you look so pretty, well I am sure you will find them. Especially with that thing, letting you show people that painting there” she was still looking at it curiously; it wasn’t like anything she had seen before.

“Painting? It’s really just a simple picture. Let me show you, give me a smile” Greta shrugged and smiled as requested, there was a noise and then Ruby turned it around and showed Greta a picture of herself smiling.

“What… how did you do that?” Greta asked concerned.

“The scroll takes a picture of the scene and preserves it, letting you look at it whenever you would like. Like saving memories forever” Ruby smiled.

“That’s all? It’s not going to take my soul or anything right?” she was still stiff.

“What? No, not even possible” she waved her arms around spastically, “Nor would I allow it to do that to you Greta! You have been too kind!”

Greta eased up and smiled, “Well think you for that then. I would prefer to keep my soul. Finish up your supper Ruby, and see about getting to bed again, if you want to make it to Ylisstol in good time tomorrow, you will need to get up bright and early.”

“Aww man, I hate getting up early…” Ruby pouted, but nodded. It was a solid plan, and the sooner she did go, the sooner she could find her team! Slipping her scroll back into her cloth’s pocket, she went about eating again. Ruby happily set to helping clean up with Greta, “Well, I will see you in the morning Greta; I’ll need directions before I leave.”

“Don’t worry little Rose, I will set you on the right path before you leave here, don’t you worry your pretty little head” the older woman smirked and rubbed Ruby’s head a bit, it made her think about Yang. Resolving that she would find her team, she would.

With a smile, Ruby went back to her temporary room to rest. Setting her cloths and weapon beside her bed, she laid upon the bed. She had a plan of action, and a mission, a reason to get up and do what she needed. Not that she would really need one; it was just nice to have. She was the leader of her team, which meant she had a duty to her team. One she would see through, no matter what.

She was surprised how tired she was as she laid back on the bed, but she didn’t really know what happened to her, maybe she needed more. That was fine though; she closed her eyes and let herself drift off as the sun began to set.

…Only to be woken up by screams, shooting out of her bed, she saw it was night by the windows. But there was screaming, and… smoke? Ruby set to dress as fast as she could, knowing her outfit inside and out had her donning it on in minutes while she looked out her window. It was facing away from the village, but she could see what was causing the smoke, fire that was engulfing a nearby house. With eyes wide, she quickly grabbed her weapon and shot out of the room. “Greta!” She called for the other woman. The bedroom door was open, and empty, that meant she was outside. Running to the front door and ripping it open, she was shown a true scene of horror. Bodies of the villagers all over, some in pieces, some more complete. Me, women, children… it didn’t matter. Fire everywhere, not just the neighboring house, and it was spreading, it would eat the entire town at this rate. The worst though, was what she could see happening right now, survivors trying to run whilst being chased by hulking gruesome monstrosities. They looked like the undead, like those horrible creep movies she would watch from time to time, but these did look like a joke.

“Run!” she heard a scream, looking over she saw Greta being picked up by one of the monsters, she was looking at Ruby, trying to warn her. Before Ruby even had a chance to move, the monster had plunged a thick blade into the elder woman’s gut.

“GRETA!” Ruby cried as she launched herself forward, ripping Crescent Rose from her back and shifting it into the massive scythe. Rose petals left in her wake while she dashed and swiped hard down, removing the arms from the creature. Greta fell to the ground with a cough, blood spilling from her mouth. Ruby was shooting through so many emotions, sadness as she was too late from her hesitation, shock of watching someone die in front of her in a manner like this, and anger… so much anger at this undead thing doing such an act. Shooting her head to look at the groaning beast, taking a look at the vile thing that had ended the life her first friend here, and that could not stand. “YOU MONSTER!” With a wide swing, she removed the thing’s head from the rest and watched it fall to the ground. Making she it was dead; she quickly knelt by Greta, “Greta! Please talk to me!”

“I… won’t be talking for very long little Rose… I’m sorry I couldn’t help more…” she hacked up blood, “I… wish you luck in your mission… don’t die here… not like me… You know it’s funny… I always wondered what it would have been like to… have a daughter of my own… at least I know what it was like before I go…” she gave a sad smile.

“Don’t talk like that Greta! You can still get one! I am sure of it! You would be a great mother, just like my sister Yang! So don’t… Greta? Greta?” She looked to the woman, still as death… no longer breathing. The person who had first helped her here and that had been so kind was ripped from her. Now she was once again alone, somewhere she didn’t know…  “I am so sorry Greta…” She reached up and closed the woman’s eyes. “I hope you are somewhere really nice now…” She stood up and looked around, it seemed that these monsters had killed everyone here as they were now turned around and moving toward her. Ruby’s eyes steeled over coldly, she had been upset, angry even, but she had never felt hate like this before. It surged through her body, making her shake as she spun the scythe around and impaled the blade in the ground. “I will kill every last one of you… I will avenge these people… none of you will escape me…” With a flash, she surged forward and bisected one from the right hip to the left shoulder. A flurry of rose petals falling around her as she reappeared, one of the beasts tried to attack her with a down swing, but she twisted to the side and cut it at the back of the legs. As it fell, she switched the direction with a twist and brought it down at the neck, decapitating it. The smell as horrid, but she was too focused to care. With a scream she launched herself at the next, and the next, and the next. A whirlwind of death and petals, tears spilling from her eyes as she cut them down one after another. She lost count of the toll that fell to her massive weapon, but finally she could see none left standing, she fell to the ground panting.

Staring at the grass, tears dripping onto the green blades, she tried to collect her breath as she tried to center herself. Turning to look at village behind her, she saw the bodies of the undead began to dissipate and fade away, leaving only the carnage they left. That too was slowly being eaten by the fire, as houses fell and pieces pushed their flames farther. Shaking her head, she looked down to her weapon laying at her side, its blade coated in blood of the monsters. It was funny… even with all the dismembering that happened to the Grimm, they didn’t bleed… but these things… they did. So too did all of the innocents they killed. Ruby got up, putting her weapon away as she walked back to Greta’s body. She couldn’t just leave her like this, nor all of the others. Bodies left like this caused diseases, and it was also an insult to the lives they once lived. It took a good while to collect everyone, but she brought them all together and gave them a pyre. Ruby simply stood there as she watched the village burn away, she was so lost now. She had no direction now; a mission without direction didn’t really help her. She couldn’t just wander, but maybe she could still do something. The zombies had to come from somewhere right? She was able to quickly found the tracks that they created wandering into the village. She glared at the path and set forward, she would not let there be any more victims. She was a huntress still, and while these were not Grimm, they were just as bad. With a nod, she dashed the way the tracks came.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin was trying to figure out what was going on at the moment. From what he was told, and what he saw was… alarming to say the least. Waking up to the ground shaking and breaking, launching flaming debris everywhere, and this undead creatures appearing out of nowhere. Hearty beasts, but easily dispatched, more concerning is where they came from. Lissa and Chrom said an… ‘eye’ opened and they spilled from it. Along with someone whom saved Lissa, and left a warning of the world teetering to its destruction? Truly worrisome indeed, but he still didn’t have much to go on. That’s what frustrated him to no end. Perhaps they would met the man who saved Lissa and get more answers. He ran a hand through his white hair and looked to his companions. Lissa was complaining about the walk while her brother Chrom was teasing and having the time of his life. Behind them was the two that joined them during the fight, the serious woman Sully who was trying to deal with they ever flirting Virion. Robin did not know what to honestly think of the man, but one thing for sure was he was a master marksman with that bow of his. It saved him more than a few times, alongside Sully’s lance and horsemanship. Finally, Frederick the Wary, a good man who still didn’t trust Robin, but that was understandable concerning the circumstance. Frederick was doing the strangest thing… picking up all the pebbles on the path and putting them in a bag. _‘To each their own… I guess. I don’t remember my past, so maybe I have a weird hobby and it will come to me… I fear what though… I hope it is not pebbles too…’_ Robin looked over to a rock that was off to the side and picked it up, he felt nothing from doing so, _‘I will take that as a no, thank Naga.’_ He tossed the rock back down, away from the path and began to follow again.

This was stopped by a roar from behind; erupting from the woods was a pack of the monsters. It seemed they even struck in the daylight, “Ambush!” Robin cried to the others as he pulled out his bronze blade. The others quickly jumped to, Virion already dropping one of them with a masterful headshot. Chrom dashed into the fray by Robin’s side. Frederick charging from one side with his silver lance gleaming menacingly with his juggernaut rush, Sully went to the other side to set up a pincer. A powerful maneuver they lucked out with, and Robin was going to take it. Lissa could be heard behind him, looking for any injured she could aid at a moment’s notice. Swinging his own blade, Robin felt they had them boxed in well. Sadly there were too many to keep in one spot, and a few slipped through the cracks to get at Virion and Lissa.

“Lissa! Run!” Chrom called back to her as he deflected another strike and shoved his blade into the skull of one of the monsters. He couldn’t turn away, lest the ones beside him would strike him down. Virion rushed to Lissa’s side, shooting as fast as he was able and still hit, but it wasn’t enough. Bracing in front of her as a shield the archer set to take the hit.

Then sounded a thunderous crack unlike Robin had ever heard before and a red blur shot over the group and landed on top of the monster, sending it to the ground. Robin was able to look back for a second and see a massive red and black scythe unlike any he had seen before rise and fall in a graceful swing, decapitating the creature whilst rose petals fell all around them. The figure turned and with a wide swing cleaved another in two. Knowing Virion and Lissa were safe, Robin set to really focusing on the group before him. Pulling out his tome, he quickly cast a lightning blast to stun the pack, making them twitch and spasm. The other three took this gift with brutal efficiency. Robin was in awe a bit, watching these three work in beautiful teamwork. This was that the Shepards did, and he wanted to help them, of this he had no doubts. Dropping all before them like flies with swings and piercing strikes, they turned to see the figure end the last with a flourishing strike of the massive weapon that beheaded the undead thing. The blade stabbed into the ground, rose petals drifting over them and looking quite intimidating. At least, till they looked closer, they saw it was a rather small figure, in a red cloak and hood. The cloak was open enough to reveal heavy boots, a skirt and corset top? A female warrior then, and not a moment too soon it seemed, with lives saved. Sadly the image shattered when they fell onto their knees panting.

“Are you okay?” Lissa asked as she rushed to her new savior.

They reached up and pulled their hood off to reveal not a woman, but a young girl, likely fourteen or fifteen in age, beautiful silver eyes and red tipped brunette locks, “Yeah… I just tired… I have been hunting these things all night; I haven’t had a chance to rest…” They could see the bags under her youthful eyes, “At least I saved people this time…”

“What do you mean by that miss?” Frederick stepped forward, hand on his weapon still, ah… Frederick, ever the wary.

“A village nearby was attacked by that was resting at after an incident and I woke up too late to save anyone as fires took the village and the monsters killed everyone…” the young woman looked down, sad at the turn of events. “I couldn’t let it happen again…”

“For that, you have my thanks, you saved my little sister, and I would be devastated to lose her” Chrom smiled to the young girl.

“Little sister? Well then, I am glad, us little sisters have to look out for each other” she gave a tired chuckle.

“You have an older sibling?” Robin finally spoke.

“Yeah, Yang, my older sister…” She nodded.

“And who may you be my fair little reaper?” Virion asked in his suave manner.

“Oh, sorry, my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose” she nodded to everyone.

“A pleasure to meet you Ruby, I’m Chrom, this is my sister Lissa” he motioned to her, “Or caretaker Frederick.” The man nodded, but didn’t take his eyes of off her. “Our new friend, Robin.” Robin gave a wave. “Sully is the fierce lady on the horse” This got a grin from the woman. “And are other newest friend and master archer, Virion” The man gave a flourishing bow, took Ruby’s hand into his and kissed it. This made her blush to her namesake and freeze.

“Ruffles, stop it, you are embarrassing her” Sully trotted over with her horse and kicked him over with her boot. Virion stumbled over and feel to the ground, oddly even then making it graceful and as he landed beside Ruby, resting his head on his propped up hand. The other Shepards had to take that in for a second before moving back to the girl before them.

Robin was the first to speak once more, “You hunted these creatures all night? That is some very impressive skill, well now that they are dead… at least these ones in the area I am to assume, what are your plans now?” Already his tactical mind’s wheel began to turn, wondering if it would be possible to get another ally for Chrom, the man who has been so helpful for him already.

“Well… I am off to try and find my way to uh… I think it was called Elise? No… Ylisse! That’s it, hoping I can find a library for information I can get about where I am. Speaking of, could you point me in the direction of Ylisse?” She gave a tired smile.

“What luck you have Ruby! We are heading back there ourselves! We can take!” Lissa nodded excitedly, “We can help you find whatever you need!”

“Wow, really! Thank you Lissa! I could use all the help I can get finding a way home and my team” Ruby looked a weight fall off her shoulders as she heard that.

“Where are you from, Miss Rose? And what team?” Frederick asked, wanting to get to the bottom of the mystery that was the red cloaked girl.

“No where you know if I am correct but it can’t hurt to ask I guess. Vale, specifically the Beacon academy. And yes, my team, hold on…” she reached into her pocket and pulled out an item. Opening it and making some hand gestures against it. Suddenly a small life like image appeared on it before she turned it to show, “My team, Weiss, Blake, and my sister Yang.”

All of them were looking t the small image that appeared before them in a bit of awe, never seeing anything like it. On it they saw four girls, one that looked exactly like Ruby, a White-haired girl in more white, a tanned skinned black haired girl with a bow, and a wild blonde with a wide smirk.

“What beautiful damsels!” Virion cried out.

“Wow, all of you look so pretty, how did you do that, making a painting come out of nowhere?” Lissa excited exclaimed.

“A team of what?” Frederick determinedly inquired.

“Who is who?” was all Chrom wondered.

Robin though was fascinated by this small item, the girl, and the weapon. This entire person was so intriguing; not even being an amnesiac could stop him from knowing she was unique. Greatly so.

“That’s a lot of questions at once… hehe…” she nervously laughed, “We are a team of huntresses, and we hunt and fight monsters. You all know who I am in the picture, the girl in white is my partner Weiss, Blake is the one in black who is my sister’s partner, and the blonde one is my sister Yang! As for how, that’s easy, we just took a picture. Like this.” She raised it up and there was a noise, before she turned it around and showed an image of Lissa’s curious face.

“I’m on there! Wow! That is amazing!” Lissa bounced a bit.

“It was like an eye, taking all of an image in and permanently preserving the visual in one go” Robin deduced.

“That’s a good explanation!” Ruby giggled, “But have you seen any of those three?”

Fredrick shook his head, “I am afraid we have not Miss Rose.”

“But if we ever do we will let you know, in the meantime, let’s get you to Ylisse so you can get to that library” Chrom smiled, “With how tired you are, Fredrick, can you give her a ride with you so she doesn’t need to walk?”

“As you wish milord…” Fredrick frowned, but nonetheless helped Ruby up. Ruby retrieved her scythe and with a flip of something, it began to collapse into itself into a rectangle box for carrying. They were all a bit shocked by this, but started to realize Ruby did a lot of weird things. Helping on her onto the horse and beginning to go forward, the all looked to the horse again when they heard soft snores. The mysterious girl was out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> I started a second story along with my Gamer Story... what am I doing to myself? Here's hoping the ability to jump between them will be helpful! Read and Review please!
> 
> Side note: This may be the start of my RWBY Crossovers, they flood my mind.


End file.
